


Ink

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian is awed by Kimi's tattoos. He decides he wants one of his own.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me thanks to the fan at the Japanese GP who had Iceman tattooed on her XD Many thanks to Historygeek and Robothead who I plotted this out with.

Sebastian sits up on his elbows as he gazes at Kimi fast asleep next to him. He knows it’s weird to watch his partner sleeping, but Kimi looks so peaceful it’s hard not to.

Gently he moves his hand to trace the tattoo on Kimi’s forearm, the words Iceman standing out in a stark contrast to the pale skin. He’s always been in slight awe of Kimi’s tattoos and somewhere in the back of his mind he’s wondered about getting one.

Kimi mumbles in his sleep and Sebastian moves his hand away gently, hoping he hasn’t woken him up, but Kimi merely settles back down with a sigh.

Sebastian lies back down next to him and snuggles into his side, a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

The next day, Sebastian heads to a local tattoo parlour a little nervously.

Inside the shop the walls are lined with artwork. There's various drawings of skulls and angels, each beautiful and intricate.

He’s just looking at some of the drawings when a woman approaches him with a smile on her face.

“Hello. Are you looking for a tattoo?” She asks with a grin.

“Uh yes…actually..I'm just not sure what to get.” He smiles back at her gently.

“Ah, a newbie.” She smiles. “I can tell. I can smell your fear from here. I’m Susie.” She holds out her hand.

“Sebastian.” He nods and shakes her hand firmly. “I’m uh really looking for something to surprise my boyfriend. He has a lot of tattoos.”

Susie nods her head. “I understand. What does he like, tattoo wise?”

“He has his nickname on his arm and and a tribal tattoo.” He replies as she motions for him to follow her to the back of the shop.

“So something tribal then?” She asks as she makes him sit in the leather chair.

Sebastian sits down gingerly and bites his lip. “I’m not actually sure…”

“A name then?” She asks. “Like he has his nickname?”

He looks flustered. “M-Maybe his name?”

“Ah.” She grins. “Like this?” She turns around and shows off the small tattoo on her left shoulder of a wolf howling at the moon with the name _Toto_ under it.

“Something like that yes…but maybe smaller and not really visible? My job is kind of very public.” He says, looking shy.

She grins. “Well now..how about his name on somewhere only he could see?”

Sebastian flushes red and stutters at her “If you’re implying where I think you’re implying…”

Susie bursts out laughing. “Oh my goodness no! No! I mean, somewhere that he could see but not visible when you strip off?”

“My…my hip maybe?” He asks, musing it over.

“I can do that.” She grins. “So you just want his name or a symbol with it?”

“Just his name please.” Sebastian replies, he looks nervous.

“Relax.” She smiles warmly. “Let me sketch a few designs and then you can choose. What is his name?”

“Thank you, his name is Kimi.” Sebastian replies, he’s still looking scared.

“Kimi. Okay, well let me just sketch some things for you. I’ll be right back.” Susie squeezes his shoulder reassuringly and heads back to the front of the shop.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and rests his head against the back of the chair, wondering what he was getting himself in for.

* * *

When Susie comes back she presents Sebastian with a few designs. Sebastian decides to choose the minimalist one he can and Susie nods.

“Right, now let me get this on a transfer and we’ll get started.” She smiles at him softly.

Sebastian nods, giving her a weak smile.

Susie gets the transfer paper and quickly sketches the design before motioning for Sebastian to remove his shirt.

Sebastian takes off his shirt and settles back in the chair, moving his jeans down a little so Susie can place the transfer down.

Susie grins at him and smooths over the design. “If it helps, when I got my wolf tattoo done, my other half loved it.” She winks at him.

Sebastian looks at her and she laughs at his expression, getting the tattoo gun ready.

Soon the sound of the gun’s buzzing fills the air and Susie looks at Sebastian. “Ready?”

Sebastian nods and closes his eyes, getting ready for the pain.

Susie gently squeezes his hand reassuringly before she gets to work.

* * *

An hour later, sebastian lets out his breath as Susie finishes the design.

“There we are.” She grins. “You can go and look now.”

Sebastian nods and gets out of the chair and walks over to a mirror. The skin where the tattoo is feels numb and tingly and when he looks at the ink he can’t help but smile. “It’s amazing!”

“You like it?” She asks with a grin.

“I love it!” He turns to smile at her. “He’s going to love it!”

“I’m glad.” She smiles happily, moving to cover the tattoo with a bandage. “I’ll give you some instructions on how to take care of it.”

Sebastian nods and smiles giddily. He cannot wait for Kimi’s reaction.

Susie leads him over to the cash register and Sebastian pays, the smile not leaving his face.

“I hope he likes it!” Susie grins as Sebastian leaves the shop.

“So do I.” Sebastian nods, his heart thumping madly. 

He really hopes Kimi likes the tattoo.

* * *

That evening Sebastian waits for Kimi to come home, feeling nervous.

He hears the front door open and Kimi enters. “Sebby?” He yells through.

“Yeah?” Sebastian calls, moving out to the hallway.

Kimi grins at him and moves to kiss him softly. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Sebastian smiles nervously and kisses him tentatively, making Kimi frown.

“Is everything okay?” Kimi asks as they walk into the living room.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Sebastian says gently to reassure him. “It’s just I’ve got you a little surprise…”

“A surprise?” Kimi asks, looking at him curiously.

Sebastian nods, holding out his hand.

Kimi frowns but takes his hand, making Sebastian smile softly and lead him upstairs.

* * *

Once in the bedroom, Sebastian gently kisses Kimi lovingly.

Kimi kisses him back, humming into the kisses and cupping his face gently.

Sebastian smiles into the kisses and gently moves Kimi back onto the bed.

“Is this my surprise?” Kimi asks with a smirk as he sits back against the headboard with Sebastian on his lap.

“No.” Sebastian kisses him lightly and then slowly removes his shirt, letting Kimi’s eyes fall on his chest. A small frown crosses his face when he sees the bandage peaking out from his jeans.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian says softly as he moves to lower the waistband covering the bandage. “It’s the surprise.”

Kimi’s frown deepens and Sebastian gingerly removes the dressing to reveal the tattoo.

Kimi lets out a soft breath at the name scrawled on his hip and he gingerly reaches out to touch it.

Sebastian nods softly and Kimi gently traces the ink with his thumb.

“Do you like it?” Sebastian asks gently as Kimi looks up into his eyes.

Kimi is in shock. “You…you did this for me?”

Sebastian nods and leans down to press gentle kisses to his neck, moving up to nibble on his earlobe and whisper in his ear. “So you won’t forget I belong to you.”

Kimi shivers at his words. “No…no you won’t.”

“You like it then?” Sebastian says with a smirk as he moves to kiss him gently.

In response, Kimi deepens the kiss and gently presses his hand over the tattoo, making Sebastian moan softly.

“I’ll show you how much I love it.” Kimi promises, giving him small heated kisses as he gently turns them over, pressing Sebastian into the mattress.

Sebastian smiles up at him, his eyes dark and face flushed.

Kimi smirks at him, before surging down to capture his lips in a heated kiss, his hand resting on his hip gently.

Sebastian moans into the kiss and Kimi pulls back slightly, earning him a small whine from Sebastian.

Kimi bites his lip and moves to kiss down Sebastian’s jaw, making Sebastian tilt his head and hum softly.

Kimi continues to trail kisses over his jaw and down his neck, making Sebastian utter small noises of pleasure. He continues to kiss his neck for a few seconds, sucking a small mark on his collarbone before moving to trail soft kisses down his chest.

All the while Sebastian is making the most delicious sounds and Kimi smirks to himself as he reaches the waistband of his jeans.

Kimi would show him how much he appreciated his name being permanently inked on Sebastian…

* * *

Sebastian takes a few moments to recover as Kimi presses insistent soft kisses along his neck and jaw.

“I hope that showed you how much I loved it.” Kimi says with a grin, moving to snuggle into his chest.

“Yes.” Sebastian says, kissing his head. “Yes. Kimi. Yes.”

“Good.” Kimi chuckles, sighing tiredly.

Sebastian runs his hand down Kimi’s back and Kimi lazily reaches out to smooth the skin of his hip, a rather pleased smile on his face.

They stay like that for a while, catching their breath and relaxing in each others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
